Celos?
by Kazusa-Zoaldyeck
Summary: AVISO: FIC YAOI GonXKillua. Se dejará el pequeño e inocente Gon seducir por tal arpía que quiere interponerse entre Killua y El? 3º Cap up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hoaaaaaaaaa mi primer Fic de HunterxHunter 3 y mi primer Fic aquí :3_

_Buenu es un Fic Gon x Killua espero que les ute n.n_

_Nu c si saldra un cap o dos peru nu sera muy largo :3O quizás si nu c en vdd xD voy escribiendo lo que me va viniendo a la mente, pero si es seguro que terminaré el fic sea como sea y no lo dejare a medias :3_

_N: Nada de HunterXhunter me pertenece y bleh bleh bleh todo eso o.o. (Bueno Killuaa ¬¬ eh miuu x3. Nah XD)_

_''...'' pensamientos_

_-... dialogo_

--------------------------- **1º Cap**

''Maldita sea'': eso era todo lo que hallaba a decir o a pensar en aquellos instantes aquel chico albino y canoso que se hallaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Una lágrima broto de sus ojos, y mientras con fuerza apretaba su puño con todas sus fuerzas al suelo

Por que? por qué mierda había aparecido aquella chica? Maldita arpía, si eso es lo que era, una niñata mal nacida y arpía, aquella que le estaba robando a SU Gon. Y también estúpido Gon, llevaba el acaso estos dos años desde que acabaron el examen de hunter con el para que ahora se largara con esa tipa? Pero... HA! que estaba diciendo? Acaso estaba celoso? Celoso por su mejor amigooo? NoNONO aquí tenía que haber un error... por qué le molestaba tanto esa tipa? ''Por que yo le _am_--..'' QUEEE! heee nooo que estaba apunto de decir? Bueno daba igual, estaba furioso y no se iba a lamentar más,como que se llamaba Killua Zaoldyeck, oh no, si que no. Gon podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero el o iría tras de el y tras de la arpía esa...Pero...Maldita sea, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas enormes pupilas mirándole siempre tan alegremente, no podía olvidarlas MIERDA! por queeeeé? Gon acaso no dijo no hace mucho ''Nunca dejaría a Killua de LADOOO''?

-Oye... señor...mi papá dice que no se deben arrancar flores del césped...-dijo una niña que no tardó mucho en irse asustada a causa de la fría mirada que Killua le dedico

Pero sí, era verdad que culpas tenían aquellas flores? OH si mucha tenían las malditas flores, porque? HA! POR SER FLORES CRAO ESTA X (N/A: Ellas tenían la culpa? O.o) En fin, necesitaba relajarse, se tumbó en el suelo bajo el árbol e inconscientemente cayó dormido del agotamiento, ya que no había dormido mucho en estos últimos días

--------------------Flash Back------------------

Cuatro días antes

En el autobús hacia YorkSink...

-JAN-KEN-PO!

-Bieeeeeennn! Gané de nuevoooo!

-NOOO TxT Mi supertécnica Zaoldyeck antiGon falloooooooooooooó!

-Ahora Killua, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera n0n

-Una leche! ¬'¬ hiciste trampa, estoy seguuroooo! T.T

-NOO, Killua gané limpiamente ó.ò

-Juguemos otra vez! ¬'¬

-Peeeeero Killuuuuuaaaa ó.ò...

PAAAAAMMM

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!

he? que había sido eso? en estos instantes, una chica rubia y con un vestido celeste estaba ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE ''SUUUU'' GON, que se había levantado a recibirla en sus brazos !

''Oh no Killua, tranquilo, solo fue un gesto de caballerismo. Sí, si eso fue, porque la chica estuvo apunto de lastimarse''-Se decia Killua a si mismo

-No pasa nada nOn- Respondió Gon con su dulce tono de voz

10 segundos La chica seguía en sus brazos inmóvil...

He? imaginabaa? o esa niña no se soltaba de Gon?

20 segundos

''No, no, killua es solo que se te esta haciendo el tiempo largo, sí, eso será'', se repetía en mente

30 segundos

MIERDAAAA! que tiempo ni qué lecheeessss, la niña no se suelta! 0 

-Eeejemmm,- Killua, hizo un esfuerzo de carraspear la voz

-Oh, perdón, de veras, creo que me mareé algo...-se disculpo la niña ''inocentemente''

-Pero, tienes un asiento ALGO mas ATRÁS por si quieres sentarte a descansar sabes? ¬¬- Killua no pudo evitar soltar aquellas palabras, BRUJA! había caído apropósito!

-Nee Killua, no seas cruel ó.o Mira, aquel chico de alante ya se va a bajar, puedes sentarte ahí, delante nuestra n0n

-Gracias- Respondió la chica dulcemente, y fue a sentarse en el asiento que quedaba delante de Gon

Killua frunció el entrecejo, esa maldita tipa iba a por Gon o el imaginabaa para variaaarrr? Porque, que él recordase no había habido ningún frenazo para que alguien pusiera salir volando de su asiento ¬'¬

-Y dinos señorita- dijo Gon a la chica con su amplia y frecuente sonrisa- Cómo te llamas?

-Lidia, y tu?

-Yo soy Gon! Y este es mi mejor amigo Killua!-Respondió Gon brevemente volviendo a mostrar esa gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Y cuantos años tienes 'GON ?

-14! y Killua también nn

-Vaya, yo tengo 1 más n.nu. Pero para la ''amistad'' no importa, cierto?-dijo con su ''inocente'' tono

Oh si, ya, bien, eso puede que Gon, tan inocente como era, no lo captara, pero Killua?

''HAAAAAA voy a matar a esaaaa esaaa esaa ¬4/$&"·" (N/Ano apto para menores? xDDD)-Se contenía a decir Killua

Claro que no n.n- respondio Gon habiendo captado un NADA DE NADA a lo que Killua solo soltó un suspiro y hizo que la chica tuviera que tomar aliento

-Bueno supongo que os dirigís a Yorksink no? O no os quedaréis allí mucho tiempo? - pregunto la chica interesada

-Sip, nos vamos a alojar en Yorksink, estamos buscando a mi padre y nos dijeron que pasó por allí n.n

-Oh! entonces que te parece si te invito a salir por haber ''tropezado'' contigo?

''Oh noo esto no iba bieeen ¬'¬ que acababa de decir la bruja esaa! una CITAA? Una CITA con SU Gon? (N/A: Que posesivu x3u) Venga Gon, ahora di que sí y te matooo'' ¬¬ -Pronunciaba Killua en su mente

-Valep! Killua tú que dices?

-Eeh? Pue'ss- NO NO NO NO JAMÁS!-... ... ...Como tú quieras- se limitó a decir finalmente con unas pocas venitas en la frente, luego maldijo todo cuanto pudo, todo lo que vio por los alrededores, que porque? porque todo tenia la culpaa T.T

-Entonces?- Dijo la chica algo exasperada, había notado perfectamente la poca gracia que le hacía su presencia al chico albino que se hallaba al lado de Gon. Pero eso le gustaba, ya que también notó los celos que le recorrían las venas hacia ella (N/A BRUJAA! xD)

-Qué te parece si anoto tu teléfono y nos llamamos cuando averigüemos en que hotel nos alojaremos?- Preguntó Gon

-Bueno, sabes, yo vivo allí y mi hermana ya no vive en casa, o sea que, hay ''una'' habitación libre GON, si quieres te puedo dejar a ti, que te alojes es mi casa

''QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NI DE COÑAAAAAAAAAA !''-Oh si una palabreja más como esa de la boca de esa tipa y acabaría machacándola, mierdaa pero que diablos acababa de decir la niñata esaa? Había oído el mal o queeé?

-Pero Lidia, y te dejarán tus padres?- Pregunto Gon con simpleza

''Gon, no sabes lo idiota que a veces puedes seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr 000000000 ''-Maldecía Killua una y otra vez

-De eso no te preocupes, n¬n mis padres no viven conmigo trabajan fuera, solo vienen en fiestas- Respondió dando ya claramente por echo que el joven y ''exquisito'' Gon le respondería un SI

-peroo.. y Killua?

Ahora fué Lidia quien casi mata a Killua con una fría mirad,a y Killua pudo transmitirle fácilmente a la chica un ''JODETE ARPÍA!''

-Lo siento, solo hay una habitación nnuUuUuUuU...Tu amigo puede alojarse en un hotel que queda no más allá de algunas calles mas lejos de mi casa

Gon miro a Killua, y aún captando un NADA DE NADA dio una repuesta negativa a la propuesta de la chica

-Gomen Lidia-san n.n pero _nunca dejaría a Killua de lado _-Dijo Gon sinceramente, lo que hizo que Killua ''quien sepa por qúe'' se sonrojara

-Bueno entonces dame tu número de teléfono Gon n.nU- dijo Lidia, quien estaba apunto de acuchillar a Killua (N/A eso cree esha que puede xD OMG nótese que odio a la tipa XD)

-Ettooo pues.. no tengo! n0nu-Respondió Gon con tal encantador tono que la chica no sabia si echarse atrás o seguir su PlanConquistador a tal ''esquesito postre''-Pero, Killua puede darte el suyo n0n ya pues seguramente estaré con Killua todo el rato n0n. Vale Killua?

''NI HABLAR!''-se contesto Killua en su mente-... ...678-234-567-Acabó respondiendo Killua sin más remedio al chocarse con los ojos de Gon rogándole (N/A: conste que me lo sake de la manga xD aunque pueden probar a llamar si son de España a ver que pasa xDu)

-Esta bien- Dijo Lidia y a continuación contuvo un suspiro

-Se les informa a los pasajeros que llegaremos en 2 minutos. Por favor si traen equipaje consigo cójanlo y prepárense para salir-Se oyó por el altavoz la voz del conductor del autobús

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-0- Lo acabeeeé! aunque este primer cap no quedó como a mí me hubiese gustado T.T quería hacerlo más largo pero creo que esta primera parte va solo de presentación asike corté alli la historia :3 en el siguiente cap ya incluiré más Killua x Gon y acabaré con el flash back -0- xDu que va a ser largu w _

_Y naaa dejen rewiews:3 Prometo mejor Cap el siguiente n.n_

**Kazusa-Zoaldyeck**


	2. Chapter 2

_2 CAAPPP lalalararaa:3_

_weeenu solo decir que aun sigo siendo una notava en estu ñ-n osek nu c me esperen maravillas i bleh bleh - Mi intentara hacer la _

_prox historia mejor :3u y planearla bien.. -w- ahura mismo ando escribiendo lo que me biene i me va de la mente mientras escribo T T_

_Porciertu, ya shaan Naadap de HunterXhunter me pertenece :3u aunk sha deseariaa -_

_Y naa ya me callo y les deju el fic :3u_

**2 Cap /**

-Se les informa a los pasajeros que llegaremos en 2 minutos. Porfavor si tran equipaje consigo cojanlo y preparense para salir-Se oyó por el altavoz la voz del conductor del autobús

-Mira Killua ya llegamos!-Grito Gon dando un brinco de su asiento

-Sep

Se levantaron, cogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron hacia la salida del autobús

-Haaww, airee! n0n- Dijo Gon contento de poder moverse

-Vaya n-n, bueno, me debo ir Gon, ya sabes, me llamas cuando sepas tu alojamiento

-Sip n0n

Killua tomó un suspiro, por fin se marchaba la niña que le llevaba sacando de sus casillas buen parte del trayecto

-Bueno Killua, ahora debemos llamar a Kurapika y a Leorio, ellos nos ayudarán a buscar algún hotel barato y cerca de su apartamento n0n

-Eeeh?-Dijo Killua algo atontado, ya que andaba más ocupado en planear algo para evitar aquella CITA que le había aceptado a la

piiiii esa- Ahh! si eso.-reaccionó- Pero, leches, no entiendo para que tanto hotel, porque diablos no nos podemos alojar en su

apartamento?

-Ya sabes Killuaa...con todo esto de haberse mudado tan rápido después de su boda, aun no tienen la casa bonita para invitados ñn

-nhgnh- gruñó Killua, ya que últimamente había gastado demasiado dinero en chocolates y no le quedaba demasiado para tener que

desperdiciarlo en un hotel baratucho en vez de poder gastarlo en sus más deliciosas chocolatinas

-Vamos Killuaaa ! que acabarás pareciendo un Leorio siendo tan tacañoo..

-¬w¬ mheu... pero me quedare sin dinero para chocolateee..!

-Si tienes cajas de chocolates para 5 días enteros guardadas en esa maleta ó.o

-No son suficientes!

- u-uU...En fin... Killua pasame tu movil, mejor llamo yo a kurapika

pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi sonido del telefono

-Diga?

-Kurapikaa!

-Ah! hola Gon, ya llegásteis?

-Sip! Etto Kurapika tienes ya alguna dirección de hotel para alojarnos?

-Pues, recién allé un hotel bastante cerca de nuestro apartamento, y parece de buen precio, ya te digo la dirección

-Oíste Killuaa? esta a buen precio n0n

-plick :3

-La dirección es: la plaza de san Sebastián, hotel el búho, numero 4

-Vale. Gracias kurapika!

-Pero Gon ya la anotaste?

-Ettoo.. nu, pero yo me acuerdo n0n

-Está bien. Nos vemos entonces!

-Okay!

-clok-

-Vamos Killua n-n

-Gon

-Dime Killua n0n

-De veras que te acuerdas de la dirección?

-ettoo.. si claro n0n

-Dímela ¬¬

-...ñ/ñ gomeen..

- Llamemos de nuevo u-u-Gon volvió a coger el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número otra vez

-Diga?

-Etto... Kurapika!

-Gon? que sucede

-..La dirección.. me la repites? ñn

-Otra vez?

-Hee...sí ñn

-Ya veo u-uU : la plaza de san Sebastián, hotel el búho, numero 4

Gon Cogió un papel que llevaba en su mochila junto a un bolígrafo y anotó la dirección que recién le mencionó Kurapika

-Ya si la anoté n-ñ

-Esta bien.. u-uU Nos vemos!

-clok-

-Bueno, vamos a buscar- añadió Killua, empezando a caminar sin no muchos ánimos. Esa ciudad era bien grande, y debían buscar esa maldita calle temprano si querían almorzar a buena hora.

Pero, a su mala suerte, acabaron en el hotel cerca de las 4'00 pm, ya que ignorando la parte en la que se tiraron al menos una hora dando vueltas por la misma calle, confundieron la plaza con una llamada ''San Esteban'' una anciana les hizo bajar a su gatito del árbol, y recorrieron mil calles antes de dar con la auténtica y verdadera plaza. Así que una vez llegaron al hotel, fueron lanzados hacía el restaurante del hotel sin siquiera pasarse a ver sus habitaciones

-hahahagag gue grica comiga, vergdag Gong?-intentó pronunciar Killua con una buena masa de comida en la boca que no tardo

mucho en tragarla i beber un gran sorvo de cola

-Sip n0n

-Oghe Gong de verasg piensgas tenger unga cita gon esga niñga?

-Cita?

-Gong- Dijo Killua antes de tragar comida y poder artigular alguna palabra sin parecer un frances con la nariz tapada (N/A: xDu c lo

imaginan?)-En mi mundo, y no se en el tuyo, salir con una chica a tomar té o algo, se llama tener una CITA

-ah! bueno, sip n0n

-Piensas ir?

-Porqué no Killua?- respondió Gon con inocencia, y hay de Killua que si no fuera por esos enormes ojos que lo miraban iluminados ya lo habría acuchillado con sus garras por seerr arg taaan... taann.. arg exasperantemente inocente

-Buenoo. cuando un chico acepta tener una cita con una chica es porque la chica le GUSTA

-Entonces no hay problema n0n

Quué? que acaba de decir Gon? Killua no pudo evitar atragantarse con la comida, que pretendía decir con no hay problema? acaso le gustaba realmente la niña esta?

-Gon... Qué quieres decir?-Titubeó Killua

-Que no hay ningún problema; a mi me gusta Lidia n0n

No..A Killua se le calló el mundo abajo. De verdad le gustaba? Pero dios, la acababa de conoceeer, y encima era una niñata engreída y falsa si eso era lo que era una falsa! solo deseaba a Gon por capricho! MIERDA!

-Nee, Killua, tu que opinas de ella? n0n

Killua no contestaba, estaba palido, más aun de lo que siempre estaba su blanca piel

-Killua, te sucede algo? Killuaa?

-He?...No.. nada Gon...Solo...Me duele algo la cabeza, voy a salir fuera, al jardín de la entrada

-Pero... aun no te acabaste la comida! ó.o

-Eeerr...si.. solo, no tengo más hambre Gon...

-Quieres tomarte alguna medicina Killua?

-No.., ya me voy- Cojió su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse, maldita sea, una medicina, arg, la jaqueca que ahora mismo le invadía la cabeza no era otra causa que él, y le venía a decir de una medicina... --

-Pero nee Killua, me dejas tu telefono n0n, es que ... ya sabes, tengo que llamar a Lidia-San n0n

Joder...Gon IDIOTAAA, no se daba cuenta de que se le irritaban las venas de solo oír ese maldito nombre?. Le lanzo el telefono al aire a lo que Gon lo cogió , y se marchó antes de oír una palabra más..

Salió del restaurante del hotel y se dirigió a la salida que daba al jardín, tenía una gran fuente en el medio y muchos árboles

rodeandola, era bastante grande, y se hallaba bastante silencioso, se acamodo en el cesped bajo un gran arbol y fue quedándose dormido poco a poco

-Killuaa!

-HAAAAAAAAYYYAHAHAYAYYYY- Killua pego tal brinco que casi dio tres volteretas en el acto. Ahora mismo su lindo adorable e

inocente Gon acababa de despertarle de su sueño con compañía de nada más que LIDIA ARPÍA-SAN

-Gomeen Killua ñn No quería sobresaltarte tanto n0nu

-Ngh... qué sucede Gon?-Dijo Killua quizás intentado aparentar no haber visto a Lidia

-Etto... pues verás , Lidia y yo nos vamos... solo eso ññ

-Hag... si ya- Pronunció apretando el puño, y cabizbajo

-Bueno, entonces asta luego Killua n0n

Se fueron a un paso desesperantemente lento después de despedirse, luego entraron a recepción y Killua los perdió de vista,

quedándose de nuevo solo bajo ese gran árbol, frustrado, esa tipa le estaba robando a su Gon...

**FIN FLASH BACK!**

_Yupiii por fin:33! 2º Cap finieh! - tmpk me gusta como queduuuu eru wenu x0x más bien acabó por no agradarme la historia más bien.. peru wenu, ahi lo sigo solo por no dejarlo a medias –w-_

_Y wenu, el 3º cap ta proximuu :3 cashi sha taa echo º-º_

DEEJEN REWIEEWEWSSS:3 porffis :3

_**Kazusa-zaoldyeck**_


	3. Chapter 3

:3 Tercer Cáp. - muchas gracias por los rewiews... aunque fueron poquitos ( solo dos aun T-T snif)me hizo ilusión :3 ya

que es mi primero aquí y el primero que publico ;-;

PD: pienso hacerlo mucho mejor que los anteriores y mejor narrado ò.o lo promete

Y shi aru como siempre decir que nada de Hunter x Hunter me pertenece... ;0; snif

Y wenu ahí les dejo con el fic :3

-----------------------------------

3º Cáp. /

Se sentía...solo, frustrado, y rechazado, pero por qué? Desde que apareció la tal Lidia no podía sacarse a Gon de la cabeza, no tenía sentido alguno lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo, algo de lo cual ni él sabía qué era. Se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, se sentía cansado, a pesar de haberse pasado unas dos horas durmiendo, o algo así, no tenía reloj. Llegó al ascensor del hotel y miró en su bolsillo la nota que había escrito indicando el piso de la habitación, pulso el botón del número 4, y se apoyó en la pared descargando su peso en ella 'qué me sucede...' Por más que lo intentaba en lo único que lograba pensar era en aquel chico moreno de ojos castaños, en su sonrisa...en esa dulce e inocente sonrisa suya...

El ascensor había parado hace un rato, Killua dio un brinco, ya que no se había percatado, se sacudió la cabeza para intentar despojarse de sus pensamientos y empezó a buscar su habitación

-156...156...156...-repetía-Donde estará esa maldita habitación...

-Señor, la habitación 156 acaba de pasarla- Acababa de decirle la señora que se encontraba limpiando los pasillos

-Eh?-Respondió Killua algo despistado

-Que la habitación 156, acaba de pasarla señor-Respondió amablemente la señora

-Err...ah! es verdad, gracias- 'Maldita sea, acaso ya olvidé leer o qué?' murmuró Killua para sí

Era una bonita habitación con baño incluido y bastante amplia. Gracias a la licencia de cazador le habían escogido una de primera calidad, por lo que pudo suponer, porque no pagaron demasiado a la entrada por ella

Se recostó en la cama un rato con la intención de dormir algo más, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño por mucho que tratara, acabó rindiéndose e incorporándose, decidió darse una ducha para refrescarse, fue hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha para llenar la bañera, y se fue despojando de su ropa mientras tanto. Metió un pie en la bañera, y, GRAVE ERROR, el agua hervía! había olvidado templar la temperatura, y su pie había quedado abrasado. Vació algo la bañera y le añadió algo de agua fría para regular el

agua. Se aseguró de que el agua estuviera a buena temperatura antes de volver a intentar meterse dentro, y finalmente pudo

meterse en la bañera

'Qué es esto que siento...' volvía a pensar una y otra vez, por qué no iba a poder Gon salir y divertirse con una chica, no había nada de malo en ello no, Gon tenía todo el derecho a tener novia no? ''Estúpido Killua, eres un egoísta'' se decía ''Gon acaba de encontrar a un chica que le agrada y tú solo sabes odiarle por ello'' las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, aun sin saber el por qué ''Si supieras como me siento Gon...'' Terminó de bañarse y se ato una toalla a la cintura mientras buscaba en su equipaje aun sin deshacer algo de ropa limpia, Se vistió y se sentó en una silla que se hallaba junto a la ventana de la habitación, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, instantes después alguien abría la puerta

- Killua ya volví

-hola Gon

-Que hacías?

-Nada en especial, te lo pasaste bien?

-Sip-respondió Gon con una falsa sonrisa, que si Killua no hubiera desviado la mirada, habría notado (N/A tonto Killua, mírale ;0;)

-Jeje, que bien Gon, me alegro- Respondió con un tono algo descaído

-De veras Killua?- Respondió Gon con un gesto triste en su rostro, que Killua, para variar no había notado

-Si...Como no voy a alegrarme de que mi mejor amigo halla encontrado una bonita novia?-Respondió Killua con un leve tono irónico y con fastidio- Mientras yo me quedaba aquí solo. Acaso debería tener algún problema con mi mejor amigo, el cual me ha dejado tirado por una estúpida niña que acaba de conocer?- Volvió a decir Killua, cada vez alzando más el tono de voz

-Perdón Killua...

-Por qué pides perdón, te arrepientes de haber salido con la niña esa? me da igual si te arrepientes o no, déjame en paz, realmente no te necesito conmigo , SIEMPRE ME HAS ESTORBADO -Aquellas frías palabras resonaban en ambas cabezas, que estaba diciendo Killua? aquello... realmente era mentira, y lo sabía bien, pero la rabia había podido con él, cuando quiso disculparse, Gon, ya se había marchado, dando un gran golpe con la puerta

''ERES UN TONTO KILLUA!'' había dicho Gon antes de marcharse. Sí, realmente era un idiota, lo había empeorado todo con falsas palabras

Gon se había marchado del hotel, sus ojos estaban llorosos, ''Killua...Solo le estorbo...''

_**Flash back-**En su cita con Lidia-_

Lidia y Gon habían decidido ir al parque de atracciones, habían montado ya en bastantes y se encontraban en una cafetería del

parque, tomaron algunas bebidas y luego se dispusieron a marcharse

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Gon- Dijo Lidia con una sonrisa

-Yo también Lidia-respondió Gon alegremente

Se quedaron en silencio, y Gon empezó a sentirse incómodo. Pudo notar que Lidia se acercaba cada vez más a él, cada vez sus labios estaban mas cercanos a los suyos, cerró los ojos, 'Killua...' abrió los ojos repentinamente y se apartó de Lidia, que le miró molesta; solo un segundo más y hubiera logrado besar a Gon

-Lo-lo-siento Lidia...-Logró decir Gon con bastante dificultad. Que había sido eso? la imagen de Killua no se había apartado de su cabeza últimamente. Cada noche la pasaba en vela en pensando en él, cuanto hace desde que se conocieron? Cada vez se le

dificultaba más evitar enrojecerse al mirar aquel rostro albino de ojos azules grisáceos

-Me gustas mucho Gon- Dijo Lidia con bastante facilidad. Intentó volver a besarle, pero Gon la evitó nuevamente

-Yo...- 'Killua' Porqué no salía de su cabeza? Su corazón latía con fuerza. Qué debía contestar?

-Qué sientes por mi Gon?-Preguntó Lidia con simpleza

-Yo...esto...Killu...a

-Killua, no me digas qué estás enamorado de ese estúpido, arrogante, celoso y pálido niño?- Casi chilló Lidia

-Pues... Yo...-su corazón le dio un vuelco. Era entonces amor lo que sentía por Killua?- Killua no es ningún niñato arrogante y pálido!-

Se limitó a decir

-Si que lo es!- chilló Lidia ya histérica

Gon se marchó, su corazón aún latía aprisamente. Enamorado...de..Killua... Pero él jamás le correspondería, para él solo era su mejor amigo...o al menos, eso creía Gon.

_**Fin flash Back**_

_**Continuaraá**_

------------------------------------------

_Ñaaamm :3 lo deje ahí, aunque pensaba escribir la continuación seguida pero prefiero subir esto antes y luegu subir lo otro :3 Este Cáp me gustó mucho más que los otros n-n espero que a Uds. tb º-º_

_Y naaa sigo esperando inspiración..! xDu aunque ya tengo la idea del fic mas o menus o.o antes solo me dedicaba a improvisar escribiendo 0-o_

_Yaa me despidu :3 dejen rewiewss! _


End file.
